Harry Potter Forever and for Always
by Lunnaa
Summary: A bunch of head canons, one short oneshot in each chapter. Each is a mini story of a character  or two.  Some are true to the plot, some are original plot. Take a look. More to come!
1. Severus Snape

1. Severus Snape.

Lily walked away slowly, her flaming red hair swaying in the wind.

He could feel his heart breaking in two. How could she pick Potter.

How could she do this, he loved her.

He swore to himself, he would have her one day.

One day they would be together, even if it killed him.

And that James Potter, he would get what he deserved.

Severus swallowed, turned on his heel, and strode towards the quidditch pitch, Gryffindor training or not, this was to be sorted.


	2. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

2. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

She was wearing a beautiful white floor length gown. It had a gold, flowering pattern running from her chest to her right hip. As she walked, her golden kitten heels tapped in time with the traditional wedding march.

Hermione Granger looked more stunning now, than he had ever seen her.

Ron was stood at the grand marble arch at the front of a grand church hall, his wife to be graciously walking towards him, smiling sweetly.

As she approached the arch, Ron leaned into her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"You, are beautiful, Miss Granger. I have never felt this lucky to have you."

She blushed, her cheeks shone as red as her husband to be's hair.

"That's Mrs Weasley to you, |Ronald."

After a brief exchange of looks, the pair took their vows, and became Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley.


	3. George Weasley

3. George.

The sun cracked through the curtains of the burrow, it was 1st April 1999.

George rolled over in his bed, and looked at the clock beside him.

6:14am.

He yawned and sat up in bed, picking up the picture of his brother that was sat behind the clock.

"Happy Birthday loser." he whispered to the photograph. He tried to smile, and as his mouth pulled through and lifted at the corners, his eye's refused and let out a single tear drop.

George sighed and kissed the photograph.

"I hope you're playing some mad tricks up there, Freddie. Show them what you're made of." He placed the photograph carefully back onto the bed side table, stretched and climbed out of bed.

He knew today was going to be hard, all he wanted on this special day, was his brother to share it with.


	4. Sirius Black

4. Sirius Black.

Sirius watched eagerly as his fellow students took their place on the stool in front of him.

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin" the hat wasting no time in sorting the fresh meat into their houses.

He looked over at his cousin. Narcissa Black, who was sat at the Slytherin table. She had saved a seat beside her, especially for the new addition to the green and silver house.

"Sirius Black" It was his time.

Sirius took his steps towards the stool, on which the hat was placed, slowly.

When he took his seat, the hat was placed onto his shaggy haired head.

Oh, another member of the Black family. I know exactly where you belong, although, you are different. You have a unique mind, you are brave, and honest. You don't like to follow the rules your family set you, you disagree with them. Hmmm, interesting. If you want to defy them so badly…. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed, after some deliberation.

He stood up in shock, and headed straight for the crimson red table to his right.

All Sirius could do was look to the floor as he walked, he avoided eye contact with his cousin as best as he could. He knew this was the start of a brand new journey.


	5. Albus Severus Potter

5. Albus Severus Potter.

"You are much like your father, Albus. Brave, strong minded and determined. I hear how much you don't want to be a slytherin. But, I believe you belong in only one place. You are great, much like your name sakes. You will prove to be a worthy member of the house. SLYTHERIN"

Albus walked to the green and silver table, he was shaking, his heart was racing.

He knew this would happen. This wasn't right. He was a Gryffindor, like his father. His mother. His grandparents, his uncles. He had a family of Gryffindor's, this wasn't right.

As he sat at the table, he looked at the smiling faces around him, and thought about his fathers words.

One of the men he was named after was a Slytherin, and his father had told him he was the bravest man he had ever known.

Albus breathed deeply. He will do his father, and his fellow Slytherin name sake, Severus, proud.


	6. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

6. Harry Potter.

Harry let go of Ginny's hot hand, and grabbed the towel that lay on the floor at his feet. He wiped her sweating brow, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on darling, you can do this." he said. And she could, it was the birth of their third child together, although that fact didn't make child birth any easier.

Both parents where excited to bring their new addition home, and where sure of the gender of baby. A boy. They had two sons sat at home, and even though they didn't officially know the gender of this new baby, they had a pretty strong idea of it being another boy.

Ginny was already 5 hours into labour, and her pains were becoming a lot stronger, Harry grabbed her hand tight.

One hour later, and Ginny was in the final stages of the child labour. Her final pushed hurt, she screamed in agony. And then, it was over.

The nurse at her feet wrapped the new born into a blanket, "Congratulations! You have a beautiful new born baby girl".

Ginny squeeled. Harry felt a rush of happiness run through him.

A girl. Their first baby girl.

As the nurse handed the wrapped baby girl to Ginny, the proud parents looked at her with loving eyes, seconds later they looked at each other and smiled.

"Lily Luna" they both said simultaneously, and giggled.

Finally their perfect little family, was complete.


	7. Ginny Weasley

7. Ginny's first thoughts.

Flaming red hair, and chocolate brown eyes, a ten year old Ginny Weasley couldn't help but stare at him.

It was him. Harry Potter. She knew it as soon as she laid eyes on him, he was famous after all, and she could see the lightening scar poking out from behind his messy hair. She smiled nervously at him.

Ginny couldn't help but look fron her older brother Ronald, to her hero, Harry, and think how she wished they could be the best of friends.

Imagine that, her brother best friends with the boy who lived. They would have him over for special dinners, and spend time with him in the holidays. Oh, how lovely that would be. Having Harry Potter as an honouree brother.

Little did this naïve child know, that in years to come, this boy she idolised so much. Would become the father of her children, and her husband.


	8. Lucy Weasley

8. Lucy Weasley.

' "Albus Potter? You're related you Harry Potter aren't you?"

"Lily Potter? You're related you Harry Potter aren't you?"

"James Potter? You're related you Harry Potter aren't you?"

" Rose Weasley? You're related to Harry Potter, aren't you

"Hugo Weasley? You're related to Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Does anybody say "Lucy Weasley? You're related to Harry Potter, aren't you?" No. they don't.

Sometimes, I'm glad. I don't want to have friends just because of my relatives, everyone knows Harry Potter. He fought against a dark lord, since he was a baby. But, so did my mother and father. And my other aunts and uncles, my uncle died in the great battle. Why does everybody love Harry stinking Potter.

Okay, so I sound bitter. I'm not, honest, I just get annoyed by it. Once in a while it would be nice for somebody to notice me, but they never do. They never will, even if I am related to Harry Potter. '

Lucy sighed as she closed her diary shut, she wished she didn't think like this, but she couldn't help it. She felt so alone.

She picked her books up, and started to leave the library, when she bumped into a good looking boy, Shane Rickett. He was a ravenclaw boy who she had had a crush on for some time, she smiled nervously.

"Hi, Lucy. Hope your okay" He replied nervously, before scurrying in the opposite direction.

"He.. He knows my name" Lucy thought to herself, shocked.

Maybe she wasn't as invisible as she had once thought.


	9. Neville Longbottom

9. Neville losing his parents.

Neville was a young ten years old, and was sat in an old arm chair, with his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom.

"Grandmother, where are my mummy and daddy?" he asked, peering up at her, eagerly awaiting a response.

She smiled at the young boy sat upon her lap, "My dear boy, it is not a nice tale. I'm sure you are too young to hear it."

Neville disagreed, he was sure he wanted to know. After all, they where his parents.

"Okay, if I must tell you, you must promise not to ask any more questions until you are older."

He agreed, and listened patiently.

"Your mother and father are wonderful people, and love you dearly, they just can't look after you properly in the state they are. They are great wizards and have worked very hard to help all wizards fight against a very, very bad man. But, sadly, they where captured, when you where a baby, and they had a curse placed on them. They where tortured quite badly, my dear boy, and lost their minds. They do not know who I am, or you, but I am certain, deep in their hearts. They both love you dearly".

Neville suddenly felt the tears streaming down his face. "but.. But.. Were did they lose their minds? Can we help them find them? I want them to get better, grandmother. I want to see them and help them".

His grandmother hugged him tightly, "if only I knew how to help them, Neville, I would devote my life to it. But instead, I devote my life to looking after you. They are in a safe place, and I'm sure, one day, you will meet them. But now is definitely not the time. I am sorry."

Neville looked deep in thought, tears still rolling down his face. He looked up at the picture of his parents on the fireplace, and smiled at them. "Okay, but I promise I will never forget them. I love them."


	10. Fred

10. Fred.

Fred Weasley opened his eyes slowly, and glanced around. "Where am I?"

"You are in a wonderful place, Mr Weasley. I myself love it here, tea and biscuits every night. Without fail." A familiar voice laughed.

Fred sat up, and looked into the face of Albus Dumbledore, he looked more youthful than he had ever looked before.

"Does this mean… am I… Oh.. If I wasn't already dead. George would kill me". The red head smiled eagerly as he stood up and looked around.

Cedric Diggory and Alastor Moody were sat playing a game of wizards chess.

Sirius Black and Dobby sat reading the daily prophet.

"Wow, this place is like an old peoples home. Needs livening up a bit doesn't it?" Fred reached into his bag and pulled out some wildfire whiz-bangs. " I wish George could see this…".


	11. Hermione Granger

11. Hermione.

Hermione Granger bounded down the stairs in her simple, family home. She noticed a letter lying on the mat by the door. As she reached the mat, she peered down at the letter. She didn't recognise the postage stamp. She picked it up and looked at the name.

"Hermione Jean Granger."

She turned the envelope over.

A stamp marked the rear. "Hogwarts school or witchcraft and wizardry".

What was this? Some kind of practical joke, surely.

She held the letter, walked into the dining room, and sat at the table.

Carefully, Hermione opened the letter.

"Dear Hermione Jean Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

She kept reading, mouth wide open, shocked.

Just as she finished the letter, she placed it on the table and began to take in what she had just read. Suddenly there was knock at the door. She stood up, and strode over to the door, opening it wide.

Stood in the door way was a tall, thin man with long silver hair, and an even longer silver beard.

"I am sorry to bother you Miss Granger, but I must speak to yourself and your parents, regarding the letter you received this morning. Do you mind if I come in?" The man waited for no response and entered the house anyway, he made his way into the sitting room and sat down.

Hermione was in shock , she called for her parents to come downstairs immediately.

The three shocked Granger's sat in the sitting room with this strange fellow, and listened to what he had to say.

And so began, the journey of Miss Hermione Granger.


	12. Draco Malfoy

12. Draco.

Draco leaned out of his bedroom window, and smelt the fresh air. It was over. The dark lord had been gone for a year now, and although he could never express his feelings to his father, he was very glad about that fact.

Draco had seen the members of his family pushed out for disagreeing with their pure blood views, he was always scared he too would be banished from his home. He loved his father dearly, and would do anything to make him happy. And that included becoming a death eater.

Now, a year after the dark lord had been killed, and the death eaters were in hiding, Draco finally felt as though he could begin to live his life how he intended to.

Draco had done and said a lot of things that he regretted, many including a female school acquaintance , and so, his first goal on his new path of life, was to make it up to this girl.

He walked downstairs, grabbed the phone book, and strode out of the house. He found the nearest phone box, and dialled a number.

The phone rang out for several seconds, when a voice answered. It was a soft voice of an English girl, the voice was ever so familiar.

"Hello?" The voice spoke.

"Granger?" Draco spoke calmly.

"Yes.. Is that you Malfoy? What the hell do you want? Ron is here you know. I don't think he will take kindly to…"

"Just stop talking for a minute, will you?" Draco interrupted. "I have a few things I want to say to you, and to your boyfriend for that matter. I want to start by saying.." he paused. He swallowed. "I'm sorry."


	13. Ron and Minerva

Ron and Minerva.

She held his hand with a soft, graceful grip. His hand placed firmly on her waist. Shit. Shit. Shit. Was all he could think, he couldn t t dance. Especially not with her. That is just too weird.  
>After a minute of uncomfortable dancing around with a professor, he was finally free. He scurried to the bench and sat down, placing his head in his hands. You make such a cute couple Harry laughed, nudging him on the arm.<p>

Later that night, when they boys were in bed, Ron found himself lying wide awake, unable to sleep.  
>He couldn t stop the thoughts in his head.<br>Her hand felt to silky soft. Her waist felt firm, toned. He couldn t get the thoughts of Professor McGonagall out of his head.

Elsewhere in the castle, Minerva was sat at her desk, not even attempting to get to sleep, because she too had things on her mind.  
>His grip was so strong on my waist. His hand felt so firm and strong. She kept shaking the thoughts out of her head, but couldn t t help thinking about Ronald Weasley, the flame haired 4th year in her house.<p>

Neither new of each others thoughts, and neither ever would. Luckily. 


	14. Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley

Luna and Ginny.

One late night after a DA meeting, Luna and Ginny where sat in the library studying together. Luna leant across the table to pick up a book, while Ginny did the same. their hands met briefly, and both girls felt butterflies. they glanced at each other and smiled. Both knew of the feelings between them, but never dared to act upon them. That would be sure to ruin the great friendship they had. 


	15. Lily Evans

Lily Evans.

One day, when Lily Evans was six, Petunia Evans took away her sister's favourite dolly. Lily wouldn't have minded so much (sharing is caring, mummy said), if Daisy's jumper weren t dirty when she found her way back to Lily's room. And Lily just knew, oh, she knew, that this was all Tuney's doing. Tuney has always been envious of Daisy, and it's not so surprising that she decided to give Daisy a bath in mummy's flowerbed.

Lily made her way to the playground, upset and angry and sworn to avenge her dolly. She prepared an entire spiel and perfected it in her mind so that when she arrived, she could embarrass her sister in front of her mates. What she didn't expect was to have a water balloon appearing out of nowhere, causing her sister to be soaked through and through.

She explained to mummy and daddy that it was magic, truly!

"There s no such thing as magic!" Tuney said.

Lily held her tongue. She was a sensible girl, and she didn t want her ice cream taken away from her for accusing her sister, even if Tuney was in the wrong. 


	16. Nymphadora Tonks

Tonks.

As she took her final breath, Tonks looked into the dark eyes of her aunt. how could somebody kill a member of their own family? as much as she hated her aunt Bella, she could never kill her. Tonks knew, at least, that she was dying for a good cause. The fight against good and evil. and she was proud to be apart of the good. her eyes closed slowly, her heart stopped dead. 


	17. Lily Evans' Story

Lily s Story.

The summer after her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the hardest. She was separated from her new friends, abandoned by her old friends, and could hardly keep the real reason for her disappearance a secret. It was terrible enough that she couldn't practise for her favourite class, Professor McGonagall's Transfigurations. Now she couldn't even share her chocolate frogs and every-flavoured beans.

She decided to keep a journal, writing down everything that has happened to her in The Other Place. Except, it wouldn't be a journal, but more like a story. She would change her name, and her friends' names, and the school's name, and everything. If she passed it off as fiction, no one would know, right?

Once she had finished the first chapter chronicling Leslie Stevens's enchanted journey on a magical train (which has to be boarded from an unseen platform, of course!), she decided to show some of her old playground mates.

Christopher Bennett said it was stupid, there were no such things as a magical barrier in King's Cross. Betty Jones said it was rubbish, how could photos on trading cards move? Reginald Adams said she should stop daydreaming.

Lily laughed it off. She was a sensible girl, and there was no need to argue and involve everyone's parents. She decided to go down to Spinner's End and show Severus instead. He'd understand. 


	18. Hermione and Snape

Hermione and Snape.

the moment Harry told Hermione exactly what was hidden in Snape s memories, she felt instant guilt. for 7 years she had judged this man and accused him of unspeakable acts. he was truly a great, brave man. she vowed to forever uphold his memory, and would praise the great man at any chance she got. she wished she could see him just one more time, to apologise for being such an insufferable know it all. 


	19. Lily after Hogwarts

Lily after Hogwarts.

A year after she has graduated from Hogwarts, she found herself in someone's garden. She wasn't sure how she got there, exactly, or what she was doing there.

She looked around and saw herself surrounded by lilies. Nothing but lilies as far as the eye could see.

Breathing in the scent, she blinked several times before realising someone else was there. There was a boy, a young man, with a head full of jet-black hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed for weeks. He was kneeling in front of her on one knee. Sunlight reflecting off that stone on that ring in his hand almost blinded her for life.

"Marry me."

Lily slowly nodded. She was a sensible girl, and she knew the babe growing inside her needed a father. She wished the real one were on one knee instead of being worlds away. 


	20. Neville and Luna

Neville and Luna

Six months after the down fall of Voldemort, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood arranged to meet up, for butterbeer. Neville arrived two hours early, say eagerly awaiting Miss Lovegood s arrival.  
>This was it, the moment he was to tell her how he really felt.<p>

Luna arrived, one hour late. I m so sorry Neville! The Nargles changed my watch time. Silly things thought it would be funny. She giggled.  
>Neville smiled at her, he didn t care that she was late. She looked more beautiful than he remember, and her voice so sweet it melted his heart.<br>Luna, sit down. I have to tell you He swallowed, hard. I have to tell you how I feel I I I love you. He bowed his head, embarrassed. She placed her hand underneath his chin, and raised his head to a level so their eyes met. Neville, I love you too. I thought you knew. She whispered softly. The pair gazed into each others eyes for around thirty minutes until Neville plucked up the courage to kiss her. On the cheek. It was the sweetest, most romantic kiss on the cheek, ever. 


	21. Luna's Christmas

The magic of Christmas

Luna Lovegood stood, in awe at the entrance to the Great hall. She watched as Hagrid pulled twelve huge trees into the hall, two at a time. Once the trees where in place around the hall, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick wandered around the room, armed with only a wand in hand, and decorated each Christmas tree. The tree s had beautiful gold, red and silver tinsel draped across, magical floating baubles, shining in the flashing row of lights also draped around the trees. It was Luna s first Christmas at Hogwarts, and her first time seeing a Christmas tree in person. She was astonished with the sight of the decorating in progress. She stayed in the Great Hall long into the night, mesmerized by the lights, baubles and decorations. Luna continued to spend approximately two hours in the Hall every afternoon up until Christmas Day, alone.  
>She was in love with this feeling, festive cheer.<br>Wow. Christmas is so.. Magic she sighed, on Christmas morn, again sat in the Great Hall. 


	22. Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall.

September 1st, 1947.

Minerva walked briskly towards the sorting hat, head held high. She sat on the stool, and awaited the outcome. Oh, My. What a brain. You are a most intelligent witch, indeed. You have great promise about you, I am sure you will succeed with flying colours in everything you attempt. Witches and wizards with such abilities belong in RAVENCLAW alas You hold other qualities, you are brave. Strong willed and courageous. You are loyal to the very core. You would be a great asset to both of these houses, but which to place you in.. oh.. This is a tricky one.. The sorting hat went on, deliberating for over five minutes.  
>Minerva was sat, becoming more and more nervous as the hat went on, awaiting the announcement of house. Both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables where sat on the edges of their seats, for both houses would love to welcome such a student to their table. Eventually, after what felt like eternity.<br>GRYFFINDOR the sorting hat finished. The Gryffindor table screamed, and cheered, all arose from their seats clapping excitedly. Minerva walked slowly, and nervously over to the table. They clearly expected so much of her, better not let them down. 


	23. Lily and Severus

Lily and Severus.

She felt somebody grab her cloak from behind, pulling her into the darkness of an empty classroom. The hand spun her around, and kissed her passionately. She couldn t help but kiss back, it felt so natural, so right. Lily could feel his strong hands groping her waist and pulling her closer towards his hot, sweating body. She noticed he had his shirt removed, his chest muscles where toned and smooth, his abs equally as beautiful. She couldn t help but run her hands over his torso, and started to undo his belt buckle. He grabbed her hand for a second, Are you sure? He asked, softly. She pushed his hand away, smiled and continued to undress his lower body. Of course she was sure, he was her love. She had looked forward to this moment for too long to let it pass by.  
>He ran his fingers through her long, flame red hair and continued to run his hand down her neck and back, pausing at her bra strap. He slowly undid the bra with one hand, as smooth as anything. Her bra popped open, and she giggled, pulling it away from her now hot body. The pair dropped to the floor, Lily being held to the ground with such passion, she could barely control herself. Lily! Lily! came a voice.<br>Sev.. Sev she returned the calls. What? Lilly! Wake up! We re going to miss breakfast! The voice grew louder, and sounded feminine. Lily opened her eyes, to see the crimson red hangings on her bed, and her best friend Harriet looming over her, laughing.  
>Where you dreaming? About Snape? She giggled uncontrollably.<br>Don t be silly. she answered abruptly, quickly jumping out of bed.  
>Lily couldn t wait till it was bed time again, so she could have another moment with the man she was in love with, but daren t never tell. <p>


	24. Drapple

Drapple.

He ran his cold, hard teeth against my smooth skin. He ran them down, down, down. Teasing me. Oh, how he liked to tease me.  
>He pressed his lips against me, kissing me softly.<br>Then his teeth, again, brushed by my skin, then, slowly, he bit me. It was the greatest rush I had ever felt, if I could have screamed i would have. This was the most amazing experience i had ever felt, and soon it would be over. Until next time. I wondered if he felt the same way as i did, but alas, i was sure he wouldn't. In what world would the Sexy Draco Malfoy love me, a shiny, green, apple. 


	25. Lily and James

Lily and James

James winked at Lily from across the common room. He strolled over to her, super confident. Evans, when are we going on this date then? He smiled, his pearly whites shining brightly.  
>When will you give up? Lilly giggled, as much as James annoyed her with his constant flirting, she couldn t help but feel something special for him. She agreed to meet him later that afternoon, in the entrance courtyard.<p>

She arrived promptly, and awaited his arrival. James arrived ten minutes later, fashionably late he called it.  
>They sat talking for several hours, sharing details about themselves nobody else knew.<br>He seemed to have that effect on Lily, she felt safe with him. She knew that if she was ever in any danger, he would look after her. She was glad she had given in to his requests at long last, at least she knew he was a keeper. It was reaching close to 9pm, and the pair knew they had to retreat to bed. Neither wanted to leave the other, so they agreed to walk together back to the common room, and part their ways there. Half way up the grand staircase, James held Lily s hand, tight. And he never let go. It was the start of a beautiful relationship. 


	26. Hermione and Draco

Hermione and Draco.

Draco regretted calling her THAT name from the moment he said it. He didn t really think of her that way, he just said it because, well he was a slytherin, that s what they are supposed to think. Deep down though, he thought she was beautiful. She was clever. She was the most wonderful girl her has ever laid eyes on. The feelings he had reached boiling point, and one day he collared her after potions class. Granger. He pulled her to one side, away from prying ears. Listen, I never meant what I said. You know, what I called you. Hermione groaned, and tried to walk away. He stopped her in her tracks, not physically but with words, three words.  
>I like you. he looked down at his feet, breathed deeply and looked back at her. She was stunned, she had turned to face him. What.. You.. Like me? she asked, sounding nervous. Draco nodded. Hermione tried hard not to smile from ear to ear, those where the words she had longed to hear since the moment she had first laid eyes on him. Draco could sense her happiness, You feel the same, I know you do. He sounded confident. She let the smile through, and stepped towards him. He did the same, until they where nose to nose. He kissed her gently on the lips, then pulled away. Hermione went white, she felt dizzy. Really dizzy. The room was spinning.<p>

She awoke, 40 minutes later, in the hospital wing. What happened, was that real? Did Draco Malfoy really kiss her? She rolled over in the bed, and there, sat by her side, was the young slytherin boy, holding her hand tight. 


	27. Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore.

Four years had passed since the end of that fateful school year in 1995-1996 years. From the gates of Hogwarts to the phone booth of the Ministry of Magic many people mourned the death of a great wizard; Albus Dumbledore. The funeral was a sad affair, with quite possibly thousands of witches and wizards coming from all over the wizarding world to pay respect to the man they loved. 


	28. Draco and Luna

Draco and Luna.

Draco had always thought of Luna as a weird, but sweet girl. He spent many nights lying awake dreaming of her caring for him .  
>One day, several months after the final battle at Hogwarts, Draco and Luna crossed paths. It was now or never. Lovegood listen, you are weird yes. But you are also really beautiful. And sweet, I want you to look after me. He poured this out, and waited for a reaction.<br>Oh Malfoy. Are you unwell, I will look after you! She smiled, very na ve. Draco coughed, and agreed, yes he was unwell. So, Luna took him to her house and laid him down in bed. She prepared him a hot water bottle, and hot cocoa. She brought chicken soup to him and placed her hand on his face. I have always wanted somebody to look after, And I m glad it s you. Luna kissed him softly on the forehead. Goosebumps rose upon Draco s arm, this was the moment he had waited a long, long time for. And boy, was it worth it. 


	29. Ron and Hermione

Ron and Hermione.

It was the September after the great battle of Hogwarts, and Ron Weasley was taking his girlfriend Hermione Granger to platform nine and three quarters. She was a bright and determined girl, and was returning to Hogwarts to re-take her seventh year of studies. They arrived at the platform just in time for the train to leave for Hogwarts; Ron hugged Hermione tight against his chest. I can t believe you re going back to school. You will forever be a smart arse, wont you? he kissed her head, and smiled.  
>You know you love it Ronald, She grinned, I suppose i will see you at Christmas. She hugged Ron again, and kissed him softly on his lips.<br>She turned and headed onto the train. Ron grabbed her arm and she spun around.  
>Hermione, I love you. He said nervously, this was the first time he had spoken those words out loud.<br>She immediately ran towards him and hugged him so tight his face matched the colour of his flame red hair.  
>Oh, I love you too, Ronald. She let go, smiled and ran back onto the train. Ron stood on the platform and waved as the train left the station, he stayed on the platform until the train was completely out of sight. She loves me too He thought to himself, happier than he had ever felt before. <p>


	30. Hermione

Hermione.

Despite what most people in her life think, Hermione did not share her first kiss with Viktor Krum.

It was a lie she told to her giggling, anxious bunch of roommates when she returned to her dormitory after her fight with Ron. Lavender Brown was the one who had asked if he d kissed her. She and Lavender disliked each other so much even then, Hermione lied out of spite, wishing for once to have something Lavender didn t. Her first kiss was actually shared with Ron during the Final Battle. She didn t tell Ron this until the night they were married. 


End file.
